Gabriel and Felix Pietermann-Michaels
|image = Gabriel_and_Felix_Final_Design.png |caption = |gender = Male |age = 13 years old |height= 5'5½ (167 cm) |nationality= Newfoundlander Drusselsteinian Canadian American |born= May 13, 2015 |hometown = Newfoundland San Francisco Gimmelshtump |parents = Marie (mother) Danny (father) |siblings = Millie (sister) |grandparents = Gabrielle (maternal grandmother) Pete (maternal grandfather) Jade (paternal grandmother) Charles (Paternal grandfather) |pets= A lizard named Javier A wolfhound named Devlin (Deceased) |loveinterests = Daisy (Gabriel) Luna (Felix) |otherrelatives = PJ (uncle) Paulette (possible aunt) Chris Johan (great-uncles) Caroline Vitoria Justine (great-aunts) |first = TBA |voice = Logan Grove (Gabriel; English-speaking countries) Jeremy Shada (Felix; English-speaking countries) Matheus Ferreira (Gabriel; Brazil) Júlia Castro (Felix; Brazil) Gustavo Pereira (Both; Brazilian Singing Voice) Diogo Carmona (Both; Portugal) Peter Michael (Both; Portuguese Singing Voice) Jesús Hernández (Both; Latin America) Pablo Tribaldos (Both; Spain) Miguel Ángel Varela (Both; Spanish Singing Voice) Christian Zeiger (Gabriel; Germany) Nico Sablik (Felix; Germany) Victor Peeters (Both; Netherlands) Markovics Tamás (Gabriel; Hungary) Magyar Bálint (Felix; Hungary) Tomasz Jarosz (Both; Poland) Marius Draguș (Both; Romania) Dmitry Filimonov (Gabriel; Russia) Nikita Prozorovsky (Felix; Russia) }} Gabriel and Felix Pietermann-Michaels are Danny and Marie's future sons and Millie's younger brothers. Present life Appearance Gabriel has black slicked back hair, wide light brown eyes and apricot skin. He wears a golden yellow buttoned short-sleeved shirt with a horizontal dark golden yellow stripe in the middle, a black belt, slate blue denim pants with pockets at the knees area and dark gray high top sneakers with light gray laces and soles. He also wears a watch on his right wrist and a wristband on his left one. Just like Gabriel, Felix has black hair (although his hairstyle is way more spiky and scruffy than Gabriel's), light brown eyes and apricot skin. He wears a dark golden yellow sport string tank top with a horizontal golden yellow stripe in the middle, dark brownish gray cargo shorts and black flip flops. He also has pierced ears and wears a baseball cap, a golden necklace and a wristband on his right wrist. Personality Gabriel and Felix are both very intelligent and skilled with tools but both of them have different personalities. Gabriel is sweet, cheerful and gentle and, although he shows an attitude more akin to a young adult than a child, he is shy around his crushes. However, this won't stop him from enjoying teenager activities. Although being openly talkative and silly, he proves to be intelligent, impressive and very down to earth when he needs to. He rarely is angry, no matter what's happening. Despite his smartness and the fact he is very studious and only gets good grades, he frequently tends to think slower than his siblings. Felix is brave, mischievous, perverted, sarcastic and is more focused on the inventions he and his brother make together. He also is athletic, hates any kind of girly things and thinks reading is for goody-goodies, like Gabriel or Millie. His skills are powerful and his behaviour around dangerous situations can be described as being extreme, determined and tactical at the same time. His biggest passions are photography and writing romantic songs, despite his rude, obnoxious and foul-mouthed actions. Trivia *According to Millie, Gabriel's middle name is Mason (making his full name Gabriel Mason Pietermann-Michaels) and Felix's is Dipper (making his full name Felix Dipper Pietermann-Michaels). *According to Luna, Felix's favorite film character is Harry Potter. *Gabriel's favorite color is sky blue and Felix's brownish red. *They both are good in playing video games. *Felix is one of the best athletes on his school, being the captain of all the sports teams there. **Meanwhile, Gabriel is one of the chiefs of almost all the planning committees on the school. *To earn extra credit on school, Gabriel works at an animal shelter and Felix trains young children at a recreation center. *Gabriel's favourite movie is Tangled while Felix's favorite movie is Grown Ups. *They both are allergic to bromeliads and gluten. *Although mocking him whenever he can, Felix cares a lot about Gabriel and would beat up anyone who hurts him. *Their biggest fear are losing Millie and/or their relatives and friends. *According to Daisy, while Gabriel sleeps wearing pajamas, Felix likes to sleep naked or wearing boxers. *Felix likes to make sure he's looking amazingly handsome, using funky-styled clothes with strong colors in his alternate clothing. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Future San Francisco Category:Future Characters